Been There
by judalismic
Summary: [BTS] Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung. KookV. Bagaimana awal mulanya, Jungkook tidak tahu. Bagaimana rasa sayang terhadap seorang sahabat bermetamorfosis menjadi rasa cinta terhadap sesama insan manusia, Jungkook tidak tahu. Bahkan Park Jimin yang selalu membantunya meloloskan diri dari semua masalahnya pun tak punya jawabannya.
1. Chapter 1

**Fandom :** BTS

 **Judul :** Been There

 **Author :** judalismic

 **Pairing :** Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung (KookV)

 **Rating :** T

 **NOTE :**

Buat yang nungguin Rotten Apple, mian yah _muse_ buat lanjutinnya belum muncul. Kalau maksain malah hasilnya nggak maksimal... Q_Q

Sebagai penyegaran, _fic_ ini aku _publish_ duluan. Nggak bakal sepanjang Rotten Apple, dan kali ini temanya ringan dan alurnya santai. Semoga cukup menghibur. :')

Happy reading! ^^

.

.

.

* * *

 **Been There**

* * *

.

.

"Lagi?" Dahyun menautkan kedua alisnya.

Jungkook mengangkat bahunya, mengucapkan kalimat penuh penyesalan, "Terakhir. Aku janji."

Dahyun menggelengkan kepalanya, tertawa tanpa nada humor, "Sudah ketiga kalinya kudengar hal yang sama. Kenapa aku harus percaya lagi kali ini?"

"Tidak sama," bantah Jungkook. "Yang pertama, aku benar-benar ada latihan _dance_ mendadak dan aku tidak mungkin bolos. Yang kedua, Taehyung baru datang dari Jepang setelah dua tahun penuh tidak pernah kembali ke Korea. Tentu saja aku harus menyambutnya di bandara. Dan kali ini, ibunda Taehyung menyiapkan pesta kecil untuk kami semua dan aku tidak mungkin tidak datang," dalih Jungkook.

Dahyun menatapnya lurus.

"Terakhir, oke?" Jungkook mencoba lagi. "Aku akan membawamu ke Sea World akhir pekan yang akan datang. Janji. Tidak akan diundur-undur lagi."

Helaan napas panjang meluncur dari bibir Dahyun. Dengan keras ditatapnya kekasih seumur jagungnya itu dan berkata, "Akhir pekan depan, atau tidak sama sekali."

"Aku janji," tegas Jungkook yakin.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

Jungkook menyeduh ramen instan rasa kimchi favoritnya, bermaksud untuk beristirahat sejenak dari tugas makalahnya yang rasanya semakin dikerjakan semakin membuatnya pening.

Park Jimin yang masih asyik dengan _laptop_ nya sendiri sesekali membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Jari-jemarinya dengan lincah menari di atas tuts _keyboard laptop._ Saat ini adalah satu dari sedikit kesempatan sahabatnya itu terlihat begitu serius dengan kening berkerut.

Jungkook mengangkat _cup_ lain dari koleksi ramen instan dalam lemari gantung di dapur sempitnya. "Mau kuseduhkan satu?"

Jimin menghentikan gerakan tangannya mengetik, mendongak pada kawan karibnya itu dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Jungkook balas menaikkan kedua alisnya.

Jimin mengernyitkan dahinya, seolah apa yang diucapkan Jungkook barusan itu tak lebih sederhana dari makalah yang tengah dikerjakannya. "Terakhir kali kau bersikap baik begitu padaku adalah ketika kubilang aku punya kelebihan tiket eksklusif _premier_ Iron Man 3." Jimin memicingkan matanya penuh curiga.

Jungkook memutar bola matanya. "Aku punya lebih dari selusin ramen rasa kimchi. Kubuatkan satu," serunya.

Jimin masih mengerutkan keningnya untuk beberapa saat, ketika kemudian ia mengingat sesuatu. "Oh!" Cengiran lebar terbentuk di wajahnya. "Besok pagi kau akan berkencan dengan Dahyun ke Sea World."

Jungkook membuat tutup _cup_ ramennya tanpa menyahut.

"Akhirnya," desah Jimin. "Kau tidak tahu berapa kali dalam dua minggu belakangan ini Sana dan Nayeon mengusikku setiap melihatku. Berkali-kali mereka mendesakku karena kau membatalkan janjimu pada pacarmu itu. Fiuhh. Aku masih tak mengerti kenapa perempuan itu selalu saling ikut campur urusan asmara teman-temannya," celoteh Jimin.

"Aku tidak akan ke Sea World," ujar Jungkook membuyarkan rasa lega sahabatnya.

Jimin mengerjap. "Huh?"

Jungkook menekan kran air panas dari termos airnya hingga memenuhi tujuh per delapan _cup_ ramen di tangannya. "Jangan bilang kau lupa? Taehyung mengundang kita ke rumahnya untuk makan malam dan maraton menonton trilogi Maze Runner."

"Aku sudah menonton film itu." Jimin mengernyit tak percaya. "Dan kurasa Tae hanya setengah bercanda mengatakannya, kita sudah bukan _anak-anak_ lagi. Menghabiskan malam minggu bersama di kamarnya sambil makan aneka camilan dan menonton film itu sudah ketinggalan zaman sekali." Jimin menggembungkan pipinya.

Kali ini giliran Jungkook yang mengerutkan keningnya dan menatap tak percaya pada sahabat karibnya itu. "Kau bilang menghabiskan waktu bersama Taehyung setelah dua tahun dia tidak di Korea adalah ketinggalan zaman? Tunggu sampai kuadukan padanya."

Jimin mengerang. "Aku tidak mau mendengar hal itu dari orang yang dengan mudah membatalkan janji kencannya dengan pacarnya yang sangat cantik karena alasan ini dan itu."

"Bukan alasan _ini_ dan _itu_ ," elak Jungkook. "Latihan _dance_ , menyambut Taehyung di bandara, dan reuni akhir pekan bersama Taehyung."

Jimin mendengus. "Kalau jadi pacarmu, aku akan menangis mendengar kau lebih mementingkan _dance_ dan Taehyung."

Jungkook tidak membalas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

"Jungkookie!" Seruan riang yang berakhir dengan dipeluknya erat-erat Jungkook oleh sang pemilik suara nyaring itu membuat Jimin terkikik geli.

Jungkook melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggang pemuda yang baru saja menubruk dan memeluknya itu, mengusap punggungnya sejenak dan mengembangkan senyumnya. "Kita baru saja bertemu seminggu lalu," ujar Jungkook tenang, namun tak dapat menipu siapapun bahwa tersirat rasa senang dan rindu yang sama dengan Taehyung, sang pemeluk yang bertingkah jauh lebih muda dari usianya itu.

"Aku sudah seminggu di Seoul, dan kau baru datang mengunjungiku sekarang." Taehyung merengut.

"Universitas membunuhku, Tae. Aku baru saja menyelesaikan makalahku semalam dengan Jimin agar seharian ini kita bisa berkumpul lagi sepuasnya," terang Jungkook.

Taehyung masih merengut, namun dialihkannya pandangannya pada Jimin yang memegang dua kantung plastik besar di masing-masing tangannya. Jimin nyengir lebar, mengangkat kedua kantung plastik itu dan berkata penuh antusias, "Aku dan Jungkook belikan semua camilan favoritmu. Kau pasti merindukan banyak hal di Seoul."

Taehyung melepaskan pelukannya dari Jungkook dan beralih memeluk Jimin. "Kalian yang terbaik!" serunya tak kalah antusias.

Jimin terhuyung ketika bobot tubuh ramping Taehyung bertumpu padanya. "Whoa! Whoa! Tae!" Ia tertawa.

"Jadi kau sendirian di rumah?" Jungkook melepaskan sepatu ketsnya, melenggang memasuki kediaman keluarga Kim yang sudah sangat dihapalnya sejak masih sekolah menengah pertama itu.

Taehyung melepaskan pelukannya dari Jimin dan mengangguk, mengekori Jungkook. "Eomma dan Appa menghadiri pesta perayaan pernikahan keduapuluh tahun bos besar di perusahaan appa bekerja. Mereka harus pergi."

"Sisi positifnya," ujar Jungkook, "kita bebas seharian di sini tanpa melakukan hal produktif apa pun."

Taehyung tertawa dan mengangguk cepat.

Jungkook melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam lemari es di dapur, hal yang sebetulnya sangat tidak sopan jika saja suami-istri Kim tidak menganggapnya sebagai putra mereka sendiri dan sering menyambutnya ikut makan siang atau makan malam bersama Taehyung sepulang sekolah selama lima tahun.

" _Cheese cake_?" Jungkook membulatkan bibirnya.

"Dan _pizza_. _Chicken Hawaiian pizza._ Ukuran _super large_ ," tambah Taehyung bangga.

Jimin meletakkan kantung plastik di kedua tangannya di atas meja. "Aku punya firasat aku akan jadi gemuk saat kembali masuk kuliah hari Senin nanti," ujarnya.

Taehyung menjulurkan lidahnya. "Siapa yang peduli dengan dietmu. Kau sudah kurus, aku tidak mau punya teman malnutrisi."

"Bercanda. Aku perlu menurunkan sekitar dua atau tiga kilogram lagi agar bisa mencapai proporsi tubuh ideal," sungut Jimin.

Taehyung hendak menimpali lagi, ketika Jungkook menyela dan berkata, "Kita bawa semuanya ke kamar?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Satu dari hal yang dirindukan Jungkook adalah menghabiskan waktu santai seperti ini bersama Taehyung (dan Jimin), hal yang sering mereka lakukan sejak masih duduk di bangku sekolah menengah pertama hingga lulus sekolah menengah atas dua tahun lalu.

Jungkook, Jimin, dan Taehyung, adalah tiga sekawan yang selalu bersama-sama ketika mereka berangkat sekolah, istirahat sekolah, bahkan pulang sekolah—jika tidak ada jam tambahan ekstra kulikuler. Sebelum Taehyung pindah ke sekolah menengah pertama Jungkook dan Jimin di Busan, Jungkook dan Jimin sudah saling mengenal karena mereka bertetangga. Namun Taehyunglah yang membuat keduanya menjadi lebih akrab, dan ialah yang membuat mereka bertiga semakin dekat.

Jungkook tidak terlalu pandai bersosialisasi, dan bahkan tak jarang Jimin mengatainya si Anti Sosial. Bukan, bukan karena Jungkook tidak percaya diri ataupun angkuh, ia hanya tidak merasa senang berbasa-basi untuk hal yang menurutnya tidak penting. Jungkook adalah yang termuda di antara ketiganya secara usia, namun ia sering dikatai terlalu berpikir dewasa dan kelewat serius.

Jika bukan karena Taehyung, yang memperkenalkan dirinya dengan lantang di depan kelas sebagai siswa baru dengan senyum paling lebar yang pernah Jungkook lihat saat itu, mungkin ia dan Jimin tidak akan seakrab ini.

Bagi Jungkook, Taehyung memperkenalkannya pada banyak hal yang selama ini dianggapnya _tidak penting_ dan _membosankan_ , hal yang seringkali Jimin coba untuk lakukan, namun hanya berhasil ketika Taehyung yang melakukannya. Taehyung mengajarkan Jungkook cara untuk tertawa, cara untuk tersenyum, dan cara untuk bercanda. Dan anehnya, tak satupun yang Jungkook anggap menyusahkan.

Semua hal terasa begitu menyenangkan jika ia melakukannya bersama Taehyung.

Maka ketika di suatu hari yang terik sepulang sekolah Taehyung berkata bahwa ia akan melanjutkan studi di Tokyo, Jungkook mematung.

Taehyung begitu antusias, membayangkan berbagai macam pengalaman yang akan didapatnya setelah lulus sekolah menenah atas nanti dan kuliah di Tokyo. Taehyung selalu senang dengan petualangan dan pengalaman baru. Ia menyukai semua hal yang membuatnya penasaran, dan ia bahkan berkata jantung berdebar tak sabar untuk lekas lulus dan terbang ke Jepang.

Dan Jungkook tak punya kesempatan sedikit pun untuk berkata _'Aku ingin kau di sini.'_

Taehyung memeluk Jimin dan Jungkook bergantian saat mereka berpamitan di bandara Incheon dua tahun yang lalu, dan dengan terisak Taehyung berkata bahwa ia akan merindukan kedua sahabatnya yang sangat penting itu. Mereka berjanji untuk tetap saling berkontak, namun kenyataannya, sama halnya dengan waktu yang bergulir begitu cepat tanpa menyisakan ruang kosong untuk sejenak mengenang masa lalu, kesibukan tingkat pertama di bangku kuliah membuat intensitas komunikasi antara Taehyung dan kedua sahabatnya itu berkurang dari sehari sekali menjadi dua hari sekali, tiga hari sekali, empat hari sekali, seminggu sekali, hingga dua minggu sekali.

Jungkook bersyukur Taehyung adalah orang yang sangat energik dan ceria. Karena jika bukan Taehyung yang memulai percakapan _random_ mereka di kakaotalk, rasanya mereka tidak akan memulai apa pun. Setiap dua minggu sekali, di akhir pekan, Taehyung akan mengirim aneka emotikon lucu dan foto-foto menggelikannya, membuka percakapan dengan Jungkook di kakaoktalk. Dan interaksi mereka berlangsung demikian dalam dua tahun ini, hingga akhirnya kali ini Taehyung kembali ke Seoul walau hanya untuk satu bulan liburan musim panasnya saja.

Jungkook akan meninggalkan apa pun untuk dapat menghabiskan waktunya bersama Taehyung, sahabatnya yang sangat berharga ini, yang telah lama tak ditemui dan didengarnya secara langsung. Walaupun itu artinya ia harus membatalkan satu-dua janji dengan pacarnya.

Tidak ada yang aneh, kan?

.

.

.

.

Taehyung menyodorkan mangkuk bening berisi _popcorn_ yang bertabur bubuk keju dengan seulas senyum lebar di wajahnya. Wajah yang begitu familiar walaupun telah cukup banyak berubah sejak terakhir kali Jungkook menatapnya lama seperti saat ini.

"Kau terlihat berbeda," ujar Jungkook.

Taehyung mengangkat sebelah alisnya, duduk menghempaskan dirinya di atas kasur di sebelah Jungkook dengan _remote_ televisi di tangannya. "Kau yakin hal itu ditujukan untukku?" gurau Taehyung.

"Kau berubah," ulang Jungkook, mengubah kalimatnya.

"Apanya?" Taehyung menoleh padanya, masih dengan senyum lembutnya yang kini terlihat lebih dewasa dan matang daripada terakhir Jungkook mengingatnya.

Taehyung yang diingatnya memiliki wajah yang lebih tirus dan kurus, dan raut kekanakkan dan penuh tantangan masa muda. Namun kini, yang duduk di sebelahnya itu adalah Taehyung dengan wajah yang lebih tenang dan matang. Lebih lembut dari yang diingatnya, dengan bulu mata yang tetap panjang dan lebat, bibir tipis yang kini tampak lebih berisi, dan sorot mata yang lebih yakin dengan apa pun yang dilakukannya.

Jungkook hampir saja mengatakan hal memalukan seperti _'Kau terlihat lebih cantik'_ jika pintu kamar mandi tidak terbuka dan Jimin keluar dari sana. "Wah! Sudah mau dimulai?" serunya riang.

Jungkook menepuk ruang kosong di sisi sebelahnya yang lain, memberi isyarat agar Jimin duduk di sana.

Jimin menaikkan sebelah alisnya, namun tak berkata apa-apa dan naik ke atas ranjang setelah sebelumnya menyambar bungkus jumbo keripik kentang rasa _barbeque_ dari atas meja.

Tombol _Play_ ditekan, dan berputarlah lempengan dvd dalam _player_ nya, menampilkan seri pertama tirlogi Maze Runner yang jadi alasan berdesakkannya ketiga pemuda tingkat dua universitas itu di ranjang tidur Taehyung yang kini terasa tak seluas saat mereka melakukannya hingga dua tahun lalu.

"Dari semua seri Maze Runner, aku paling suka seri pertama," ujar Taehyung tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari layar televisi di seberang tempat tidurnya.

"Aku juga!" seru Jimin.

"Kenapa?" Jungkook menoleh pada Taehyung, mengabaikan Jimin. "Kupikir kau senang melihat zombie?"

Taehyung menggembungkan pipinya. "Tapi di seri kedua tidak banyak diperlihatkan interaksi antara Newt dan Thomas."

"Dan di seri ketiga Newt mati." Jimin memegang dadanya dramatis, mengeluarkan suara senggukan bohongan.

Jungkook bergumam, kembali memutar lehernya menatap layar kaca. "Jika kita bertiga ada di posisi anak-anak Glade itu, kau akan jadi siapa?"

"Newt!" girang Taehyung. "Dia cerdas, penuh perhitungan, sangat supel, dan hanya dengan ucapannya saja semua anak di Glade menuruti kata-katanya. Semua orang menyukainya."

Jungkook tersenyum mengiyakan, "Memang kedengarannya seperti _kau_ sekali," katanya.

"Dan kau mirip dengan si sombong Gally. Tahu dirinya punya kemampuan, dan arogan. Tidak suka bergaul dengan anak baru, hanya baik pada mereka yang kauanggap teman dekatmu saja, dan selebihnya super cuek dan semaunya." Jimin menjentikkan jarinya, mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya seolah merasa puas dan bangga dengan hasil analisanya sendiri.

Jungkook mengerutkan dahinya. "Aku tidak arogan?" ucapnya yang lebih terdengar seperti sebuah pertanyaan.

Taehyung terkekeh geli saat Jimin mengerjap takjub mengatakan bahwa Jungkook tidak mengelak dari tudingan Jimin yang lain mengenai sifat-sifatnya.

"Kurasa," ujar Taehyung, "Jungkook lebih mirip seperti Thomas."

"Dengar itu, Chucky." Jungkook mendengus dan menarik sudut bibirnya.

"Hei! Jadi aku Chuck?!" Jimin protes.

Taehyung melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Jungkook yang padat oleh otot-otot yang terbentuk sempurna. Ia menduselkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Jungkook seperti seekor kucing kecil yang senang bermanja pada majikannya. "Thomas adalah kesayangan Newt. Dan Jungkookie adalah _kesayanganku_."

Jungkook tersedak air liurnya sendiri, sementara Jimin tersedak keripik kentang yang tengah dikunyahnya.

Jimin menggapai-gapai mencari gelas minumnya di atas meja kecil di samping tempat tidur Taehyung. "Thomas kesayangan Newt?" tanyanya setelah menenggak segelas penuh air dan menepuk-nepuk dadanya.

Taehyung mengangkat kepalanya dan memiringkannya sedikit, menatap Jimin dengan heran. "Kau tidak tahu?"

Jimin meletakkan telunjuk dan ibu jarinya di bawah dagunya, bergumam dengan air muka serius. "Kalau kautanya siapa yang paling dekat dengan Newt, kurasa Alby-lah orangnya. Alby adalah pemimpin Glade, dan Newt adalah tangan kanannya. Atau mungkin Minho, karena Newt dulunya adalah seorang _maze_ _runner_ seperti Minho. Atau mungkin Gally? Mengingat si arogan bermulut kasar itu tidak pernah mencoba membantah Newt walau siapapun bisa lihat dengan sekali pukul saja Gally bisa menumbangkan Newt sampai pingsan semalaman."

Taehyung memicingkan matanya tak setuju. "Kau meremehkan Newt. Tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa membantah Newt di Glade. Bukan karena ia adalah pimpinan kedua setelah Alby. Tapi karena semua anak di Glade _menyukainya_."

Jimin tertawa, meninggikan alisnya. "Dan kau mau bilang tidak ada yang akan membantahmu karena semua orang menyukaimu?"

Taehyung menjulurkan lidahnya. "Tunggu sampai kukenalkan kau pada teman-temanku di Jepang. Kau akan lihat bagaimana mereka semua mendengarkan apa yang kukatakan."

Jimin bersedekap, mengangkat dagunya menantang. "Oke. Buktikan padaku nanti," ujarnya setengah bercanda.

Selalu ada pertengkaran penuh canda seperti ini di antara mereka bertiga, yang biasanya dimenangkan oleh Taehyung, dan Jungkook lebih banyak berada di pihak Taehyung.

Dan Jungkook mengulaskan senyum menatap Newt yang tampil di layar televisi, berkata pada dirinya sendiri bahwa memang benar, Taehyung memang sangat mirip dengan Newt.

Dan keduanya sangat enak dipandang.

.

.

.

.

.

Getaran ponsel yang diletakkannya di atas meja rendah di depan televisi membuat Jungkook yang tengah terkantuk-kantuk kembali pada kesadarannya. Di samping kirinya, Jimin tengah terbaring membola memunggunginya dan memeluk bantal guling. Di samping kanannya, Taehyung berbaring dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Jungkook, sebelah tangannya memegangi lengan Jungkook, seolah memastikan agar bantal manusianya itu tidak akan lari kemana-mana.

Getaran ponselnya yang terdengar kencang dalam ruangan yang senyap itu membuat Jungkook mengerang dalam batinnya.

Ia tahu siapapun yang menelponnya itu tidak akan berhenti sebelum ia mengangkat panggilannya. Dan Jungkook bisa menebak identitas si penelepon bahkan sebelum ia dengan sangat berhati-hati menyandarkan kepala Taehyung pada bantal empuk di ranjang tidurnya dan meloloskan diri dari sana tanpa suara.

Jungkook menggeser menu menjawab panggilan masuk dan menempelkan ponselnya di telinga sembari terkantuk. "Dahyun?"

Jungkook terdiam, menyimak apa pun yang dikatakan lawan bicaranya di seberang saluran telepon itu. "Tidak, aku tidak akan pulang sampai besok," katanya kemudian.

Jungkook bergumam beberapa kali setelahnya, menimpali apa yang dikatakan gadis itu dengan respon singkat dan gumaman affirmatif.

Ibu jarinya menggeser layar ponselnya untuk kembali meredup setelah panggilan itu selesai, dan ia baru saja hendak meletakkan kembali ponselnya ke atas meja ketika suara rendah yang lembut itu menyeruak di antara senyap.

"…Siapa?"

Jungkook sejenak terhenti dari gerakannya, sebelum meletakkan ponselnya di meja kemudian. " _Pacarku_."

Tidak ada sahutan apa pun dari Taehyung setelahnya.

Jungkook berpikir bahwa sahabatnya itu mungkin mengigau dan kembali terlelap, setelah tak didengarnya respon apa pun dari Taehyung.

Jungkook menyeret langkahnya menuju kamar mandi tanpa menoleh.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

Jimin menatap kedua sahabatnya bergantian.

"Ada sesuatu yang kulewatkan?" tanyanya.

Pagi hari yang cerah di hari Minggu setelah lelap tertidur semalaman ini rasanya sangat disayangkan jika hanya dihabiskan dengan melihat kedua sahabatnya saling menghindari pandangan satu sama lain dan tidak saling bicara sejak ia terjaga dari tidurnya sampai saat mereka sarapan sisa _pizza_ kemarin yang dihangatkan ini.

Taehyung melipat kedua tangannya di dada, menggembungkan pipinya. "Aku marah pada Jungkookie."

Jimin yakin orang marah tidak akan terlihat selucu dan seimut sahabatnya itu, namun ia memilih untuk mengesampingkan soal itu. "Alasannya?"

Jungkook menggosok tengkuknya sendiri.

"Jungkookie tidak pernah bilang ia sudah punya pacar lagi setelah Jung Eunha lima bulan lalu." Taehyung mencibir. "Oh! Dan kau juga, tidak pernah bilang padaku." Tuding Taehyung menunjuk Jimin dengan telunjuknya yang kurus.

Jimin mengangkat sebelah alisnya, mengerling pada Jungkook. "Kupikir Jungkook sudah mengatakannya padamu."

"Apa gunanya membahas pacarku saat kita sedang bersenang-senang menghabiskan waktu bersama?" elak Jungkook.

"Tapi kau bahkan tidak memberitahuku apa-apa lewat kakaotalk. Dan….. sudah berapa lama dengan _Dahyun_ ini? Tiga bulan, katamu? Kau punya waktu tiga bulan dan tidak mengatakan apa-apa padaku," sungut Taehyung.

Jimin menyuap potongan besar _pizza_ ke dalam mulutnya. "Seharusnya kau tahu tanpa diberitahu, Tae. Jungkookie kita yang sudah dewasa dan kita besarkan dengan penuh curahan kasih sayang ini kini telah menjelma menjadi ketua klub American Football sekaligus _Quarter Back_ tampan andalan universitas dengan bodi super berototnya ini. Dan pemuda seperti itu, tentu saja tidak akan menghabiskan waktu kuliahnya sebulan saja tanpa seorang pacar."

Taehyung membuka mulutnya, kemudian mengatupkannya kembali tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

Jungkook menghela napas panjang dan angkat bicara, "Sudah kubilang, Tae. Aku sangat menyesal. Aku minta maaf, oke? Aku tidak bermaksud menyembunyikannya darimu atau apa pun. Aku hanya—merasa tidak penting untuk menceritakan soal Dahyun padamu?"

Taehyung menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Berikan aku sausnya," ujar Jungkook pada Jimin. Sepotong _pizza_ siap santap berada di tangannya.

"Jadi sekarang kau sudah punya hal-hal yang menurutmu tidak penting untuk _aku_ ketahui?" Taehyung masih belum puas dan tak bermaksud menyudahi topik ini, rupanya. "Wow. Aku baru ingat kalau kau memang seperti itu. Kau tidak suka melakukan hal yang bagimu merepotkan, dan untuk sejenak aku lupa waktu bisa mengembalikan tabiat asalmu itu dan kali ini menjadikan aku salah satu dari sekian banyak batu-batu kerikil yang terhampar di bawah kakimu."

Jungkook mengernyitkan dahinya. "Batu-batu apa?"

"Kau tidak pernah menyembunyikan apa pun dariku. Kau selalu mengatakan segala hal padaku. Semuanya. Dan kau selalu bercerita tentang pacar-pacarmu sebelumnya, bahkan alasanmu putus dengan mereka. Tapi sekarang kau tidak melakukannya. Apa lagi artinya kalau bukan karena kau bosan menceritakan semua hal tentang dirimu padaku?" Taehyung menajamkan suara dan tatapannya, balas mengernyitkan dahi.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak bermaksud menyembunyikannya. Dan jika kau ingin tahu, kukatakan saja. Dahyun tidak sama seperti pacar-pacarku sebelumnya. Ia _berbeda_. Dan aku tidak ingin membicarakannya." Jungkook meletakkan kembali _pizza_ di tangannya ke atas piring. "Aku tidak membatalkan janji kencan dengannya hanya untuk bertengkar denganmu, jadi bisakah kita berhenti membahas soal hal ini?"

Segera setelah kalimat-kalimat itu meluncur dari mulutnya, Jungkook sontak merasa menyesal. Bagaimana tidak, di hadapannya, Kim Taehyung, sahabatnya yang sangat berharga, menatapnya lekat dengan tatapan yang seolah terluka.

Jungkook tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya, jadi ia memilih untuk memalingkan pandangannya.

"Kurasa," potong Jimin, "kita kehabisan saus."

Jungkook melirik botol saus yang baru saja disembunyikan Jimin ke bawah bantal duduk.

"Temani aku beli yang baru, Jungkook- _ah_." Jimin bangkit dari tempatnya duduk dan menepuk-nepukkan kedua tangannya dari remah roti _pizza_ yang kering.

Jungkook tak menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk bangkit mengikutinya. Ia betul-betul tidak ingin berada dalam situasi seperti saat ini dengan Taehyung. Dan alasan bodoh membeli saus –yang jelas-jelas tentunya Taehyung masih ingat isinya sama sekali belum habis—terdengar menggiurkan di saat seperti ini. Park Jimin terkadang punya ide-ide brilian. Tidak, ia tidak sedang sarkastis.

Pintu kamar Taehyung tertutup setelah Jimin dan Jungkook melangkah keluar dari sana, dan hal terakhir yang dilihat Jungkook adalah sosok Taehyung yang entah bagaimana terlihat lebih kecil dari yang sebenarnya itu, menunduk dan menjulurkan tangannya meraih kaleng _cola_ di atas meja.

Jungkook menelan ludah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

"Kita betul-betul akan membeli saus?" Jungkook meninggikan sebelah alisnya menatap pintu masuk minimarket di hadapannya.

Jimin memutar bola matanya saat mendorong pintu masuk minimarket. "Kau mau kita kembali dengan tangan kosong?"

Jungkook tak menyahut. Mengikutinya masuk ke dalam minimarket.

"Mana yang lebih kausuka? Yang level pedasnya sedang atau yang ekstra pedas sekalian?" Jimin menimbang dua botol saus di masing-masing tangannya.

"Apa menurutmu Taehyung marah?" Jungkook mengabaikan total pertanyaan tak penting Jimin.

Jimin memasang ekspresi berpikir keras, hanya untuk menjawab tanpa jeda, "Tentu saja."

Jungkook mengerang.

"Coba sebutkan apa yang tidak pernah kauceritakan padanya selama kau mengenalnya seumur hidupmu? Tidak ada? Kurasa juga tak ada." Jimin mengendus tutup botol saus di tangannya, seolah dengan begitu ia akan dapat merasakan aromanya. "Bahkan tidak semua hal kauceritakan padaku, tapi kau tidak pernah tidak cerita pada Taehyung. Kadang aku merasa terluka." Jimin menatapnya dramatis.

Jungkook mendengus, tahu benar sahabatnya satu itu tidak bersungguh-sungguh. "Tapi kita sudah bukan anak-anak, 'kan? Kau juga bilang begitu." Jungkook memberikan pembenaran. "Semua orang melakukannya. Ada hal-hal yang tidak perlu kauceritakan pada sahabatmu ataupun keluargamu."

"Yup." Jimin meletakkan salah satu botol saus kembali pada rak pajangannya. "Dan karena ini adalah pertama kalinya Tae menyadari bahwa kau sudah bukan _anak laki-laki yang ada dalam memorinya_ lagi, biarkan ia beradaptasi dengan sendirinya. Dia sedang marah, biarkan dia marah. Kita semua telah tumbuh dewasa dan _berubah_ selama dua tahun ini. Taehyung mungkin masih melihatmu sebagai _dongsaeng_ kesayangannya dua tahun lalu, dan ia berharap kau juga memperlakukannya seperti kau memperlakukannya dua tahun lalu. Kita tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, biarkan dia yang menyesuaikan diri dengan kenyataan yang ada saat ini. Dia akan terbiasa."

Jungkook menatap Jimin dan berkata, "Jadi menurutmu aku tidak salah?"

"Tidak ada yang benar dan salah. Kau _berubah_ , sementara Taehyung masih sama seperti yang dulu. Seperti kubilang, mana ada mahasiswa semester empat yang masih menghabiskan akhir pekannya dengan menonton film dan main _games_ bersama teman-temannya? Jika kita datang ke sebuah klub dan bersenang-senang di sana, jauh lebih masuk akal." Jimin melangkahkan kakinya menuju kasir.

Jungkook mengernyitkan keningnya. "Kau tidak kelihatan keberatan dengan hal itu di depan Taehyung."

"Karena aku _memang_ tidak keberatan." Jimin mengedikkan bahunya tak acuh. "Kadang aku merasa ada banyak hal yang terjadi dan membuat sikap dan cara pandangku berubah. Seolah aku sudah kehilangan sifat naïf dan kekanakkanku dulu. Dan melihat Taehyungie yang masih sama seperti yang dulu membuatku merasa teringat kembali pada masa lalu. Mengingatkanku bahwa ada masanya ketika yang kita khawatirkan hanyalah sekadar menu makan siang esok hari di sekolah, dan bagaimana caranya bolos sekolah. Semakin bertambah usia kita, semakin banyak pula yang mengusik pikiran kita. Aku melihat Taehyung dengan senyum lebarnya yang masih sama seperti yang dulu, dan aku berpikir _'Ahh aku pernah punya masa-masa menyenangkan tanpa kecemasan berarti itu….'_ dan itu membuatku senang."

Jungkook terdiam tanpa menyahut.

"Dan aku juga cukup paham kenapa Taehyung marah." Jimin mengeluarkan dompetnya dan membayar saus yang dibelinya. "Karena ia baru menyadari bahwa hanya kita berdua yang beranjak dewasa dan ia _tidak_."

Jungkook mengurut tengkuknya, menghindari pandangan Jimin.

"Tapi aku juga heran," kata Jimin lagi setelah menerima sausnya dari kasir penjaga. "Kau masih menceritakan soal pacar terakhirmu sebelum Dahyun pada Taehyung, bahkan kau memberitahunya saat kalian putus lima bulan lalu. Tapi kenapa kau berhenti melakukannya ketika kau berpacaran dengan Dahyun?"

Jungkook membasahi kerongkongannya. "Kurasa aku mulai berpikir untuk memberi ruang privasi bagi diriku sendiri? Seperti yang kaubilang, pola pikir kita berubah?"

Jimin menatapnya tanpa berkedip. "Kau tidak terlihat yakin dengan jawabanmu sendiri," ujarnya seraya melenggang keluar minimarket meninggalkan Jungkook.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook dan Jimin telah kembali ke kediaman keluarga Kim, dan kini mereka baru saja hendak menekan bel ketika terdengar suara orang bercakap-cakap di dalam ruang tamu. Jimin menaikkan alisnya menatap Jungkook, memutar kenop pintu yang rupanya tak terkunci.

"—berlebihan." Terdengar ucapan Taehyung yang samar tertangkap oleh telinga Jungkook saat daun pintu depan terbuka lebar.

Di hadapannya, seorang pemuda yang sepertinya sedikit lebih tua darinya tengah berdiri di ruang tamu bersama Taehyung. Jungkook tidak pernah melihat pemuda itu.

"Tae?" Jimin menutup daun pintu dengan raut muka penuh tanda tanya.

Yang dipanggil tampak sedikit terkejut, menoleh pada Jungkook dan Jimin yang berdiri di ambang pintu masuk.

"Park Jimin dan….. Jeon Jungkook?" Pemuda tak dikenal di hadapan Taehyung itu menoleh dan mengerjapkan matanya penuh antusiasme melihat keduanya.

Jungkook baru saja hendak bertanya siapa dia, ketika pemuda itu kembali membuka suaranya dan berkata dengan cepat dan fasih, "Aku Ryosuke. Yamada Ryosuke. Teman satu kamar Taehyung di asrama kampus. Ibuku orang Korea dan nenekku selalu mengajariku Bahasa Korea. Tidak perlu sungkan berbicara padaku, aku mengerti semua ucapan kalian. Salam kenal dan senang berkenalan dengan kalian."

Jimin masih melongo dan Jungkook tak bereaksi sama sekali, ketika pemuda itu kembali melanjutkan tanpa menunggu respon mereka. Katanya,

"Aku datang melintasi laut Jepang dari Tokyo untuk meminta restu kalian memacari Taehyung."

.

.

.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

"Erm….. sepertinya pendengaranku bermasalah." Jimin memaksakan tawa hambar. "Bisa diulang?"

Tidak ada yang lebih menggelikan dari melihat ekspresi mukanya saat ini. Kedua mata terbelalak, mulut enggan terkatup, dan lurus-lurus menatap pemuda Jepang tak dikenal yang baru saja memperkenalkan dirinya secara sepihak sebagai teman sekamar asrama Taehyung di Tokyo.

Pemuda yang menyebut dirinya sebagai Yamada Ryosuke itu menyungginkan senyum lebar yang menyilaukan. "Kubilang aku—"

"Dia cuma bercanda!" sergah Taehyung, membekap mulut Ryosuke dengan sebelah tangannya, sementara tangannya yang lain mencengkeram lengan pemuda Jepang itu erat.

Jungkook dan Jimin menatap keduanya dengan heran, sama sekali tak menyembunyikan kecurigaan dan ketidakpercayaan mereka.

Baru ketika pemuda Ryosuke itu terkekeh dalam bekapan Taehyung, Taehyung membebaskan mulutnya dengan tatapan jengkel.

"Seandainya kalian melihat ekspresi wajah kalian tadi!" ujar Ryosuke di antara gelak tawanya. Ia tertawa puas sekali hingga memegangi perutnya dan air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

Taehyung mendorongnya. "Kau membuat sahabat-sahabatku jantungan!" serunya tak setuju menganggap lelucon yang barusan itu lucu.

Jungkook berdeham, merasa situasi ini terlalu canggung. "Jadi… Ryosuke ini teman sekamarmu?" Dan Jungkook baru ingat bahwa ia masih dalam kondisi bertengkar dengan Taehyung ketika pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulutnya.

Taehyung sedikit terkejut saat Jungkook dengan bersikap biasa saja kembali mengajaknya bicara seperti itu. "Um….. iya," jawabnya.

"Orang yang unik," sahut Jungkook lagi. Paling tidak, kehadiran orang aneh itu membuat ketegangan antara ia dan Taehyung kembali mencair.

"Kuanggap itu pujian." Ryosuke menyela sembari mengembangkan senyum lebar. "Aku sudah dengar Taehyung punya sahabat yang begitu tampan di Korea, melihat langsung seperti ini membuatku paham kenapa pesonaku tidak mempan pada Tae."

Jungkook mengernyitkan dahinya.

 _Tae?_

Jadi teman-teman Taehyung di Jepang pun memanggilnya dengan panggilan kesayangan seperti itu?

Tentu saja konyol sekali jika Jungkook berpikir bahwa hanya ia dan Jiminlah yang berhak memanggil Taehyung seperti itu. Tapi mendengarnya langsung seperti ini entah mengapa membuatnya tergelitik tak nyaman.

"Sudah kubilang hentikan candaan bodohmu itu," rengut Taehyung. "Kau bisa membuat Jungkook dan Jimin percaya dengan semua omong kosongmu itu. Dan di sini lelucon seperti itu tidak pernah dianggap lucu," dengus Taehyung lagi.

Ryosuke meregangkan tubuhnya, menggeliat dan memutar pinggangnya ke kanan dan ke kiri. "Penerbangan yang cukup melelahkan. Keberatan kalau aku tidur sebentar?"

Taehyung menghela napas dan menatap Jungkook dan Jimin yang masih mematung di tempat mereka berdiri di ambang pintu. "Ini di luar rencana. Anggap saja Ryocchan tidak ada, kita bisa lanjutkan maraton menonton film berikutnya di ruang televisi," ujarnya dengan tersirat nada sesal.

Dan begitulah, mereka menghabiskan sisa hari di hari Minggu yang cerah itu di ruang televisi kediaman keluarga Kim, sementara pemuda berambut cokelat pirang asal Jepang yang eksentrik itu diantar Taehyung untuk tidur siang di kamarnya. Tiga sahabat lama itu kemudian menonton film, bermain _games_ , membahas proyek-proyek kuliah mereka yang menyiksa, dan apa saja yang terjadi selama dua tahun terakhir dan tak diceritakan dengan detail selama ini melalui pesan-pesan kakaotalk.

Baik Taehyung maupun Jungkook tidak mengungkit lagi soal Dahyun sedikit pun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

Jungkook membuka lokernya, dan menemukan secarik kertas berwarna merah jambu di sana.

"Dukung aku dalam kontes penentuan posisi utama _cheerleader_ menggantikan Eunha sore ini setelah pukul tiga sore di gedung kesenian," bacanya setelah mendekatkan lembaran kertas berwarna lembut itu pada pandangan matanya.

Alis Jungkook yang terbentuk sempurna berkerut.

Dahyun tahu benar Eunha adalah mantan pacarnya. Tidak ada satu orang pun di kampus ini yang tidak tahu petualangan cinta Jungkook dengan berbagai gadis populer di universitas, mulai dari yang satu angkatan, senior, hingga juniornya. Ia tidak pernah bertahan lama dengan gadis yang usianya lebih muda darinya, entah mengapa. Mungkin preferensinya memang gadis yang sedikit lebih tua darinya, walau ia loncat kelas saat sekolah dasar dulu dan sekarang satu angkatan dengan Jimin dan lainnya.

Yang jadi soal, Jungkook tidak senang terlibat drama yang tidak perlu. Terlebih, drama yang terjadi antar wanita. Bisa dibayangkan raut muka Eunha jika melihatnya datang sore nanti untuk mendukung Dahyun merebut posisi pentingnya (setidaknya, begitulah posisi itu bagi kaum hawa) dalam tim _cheerleader_ yang sudah dipimpinnya selama dua semester.

Dahyun mungkin akan bangga memamerkan Jungkook pada teman-temannya (siapa yang tidak? Jika pacarmu adalah seorang kapten amefuto dan _quarter back_ super populer yang sekaligus dingin dan hanya bersikap ramah pada orang-orang tertentu saja), namun bisa dibayangkan kericuhan yang terjadi setelahnya. Siapa yang berani menjamin Eunha tidak akan membuat keributan dengan menyindir-nyindir Dahyun dan Jungkook, misalnya. Dan Jungkook tak punya waktu untuk hal konyol seperti itu.

Jungkook mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengetik di sana setelah aplikasi kakaotalk terbuka.

 _To: Chimz  
Selamatkan aku. Katakan pada Dahyun aku ada mata kuliah tambahan khusus sampai sore._

Balasan dari sahabatnya datang tak lama kemudian.

 _From: Chimz  
Kebetulan sekali. Gantikan aku mengantar hobak monaka untuk Taehyung. Ibuku membuat banyak karena tahu Taehyung sangat suka kudapan ini. Dan aku ada mata kuliah tambahan khusus._

Jungkook mengernyitkan keningnya.

Jelas sekali sahabat karibnya itu tengah menyindirnya, namun kali ini ia betul-betul ingin lari dari Dahyun (dan Eunha).

 _To: Chimz  
Dimana hobak monakanya?_

Belum sempat Jungkok mengalihkan pandangan dari layar ponselnya, balasan dari Jimin telah datang kembali.

 _From: Chimz  
Lokerku. Kau tahu kombinasinya. Ambil saja._

Jungkook tak membalas lagi, memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam kantung celana jeansnya. Loker Jimin berada di barisan lain deret loker, dan ia menuju ke sana sesuai permintaan Jimin.

.

.

.

.

.

Jika boleh dikatakan, sejujurnya Jungkook enggan datang ke rumah Taehyung saat ini. Tidak setelah kedatangan teman Jepangnya itu.

Sebut Jungkook kekanakkan, tapi ia merasa tidak senang melihat Taehyung dan teman Jepangnya itu mengobrol, bersenda gurau, dan ditambah lagi rangkulan dan sentuhan yang sesekali hinggap di bahu dan paha Taehyung saat Ryosuke itu berbicara padanya.

Jungkook masih ingat benar saat ia dan Jimin berpamitan di hari Minggu tiga hari lalu dari rumah Taehyung, Ryosuke melambaikan tangan di ambang pintu dengan sebelah tangan melingkari pundak Taehyung, bertengger dengan nyaman di sana. Dan entah bagaimana Jungkook mendapat kesan bahwa orang Jepang itu tengah memberinya kode bahwa _"Hello, sahabat terdekat Kim Taehyung sekarang adalah aku."_ Dan ia tidak suka itu.

Taehyung mengiriminya tebak-tebaknya lucu malam harinya, yang kemudian ia respon dengan stiker dengan emotikon tawa terpingkal. Setelah itu tak muncul lagi pesan dari Taehyung selama tiga hari. Padahal akhirnya Taehyung ada di sini, tapi tetap saja ia tak bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama Taehyung sepuas yang ia mau.

Jungkook bersikeras kesibukan kuliah adalah penyebabnya, walau ia tahu bahwa mampir ke rumah Taehyung untuk melihatnya bersama sahabat barunya si orang Jepang itu adalah pemandangan yang enggan dilihatnya.

Jungkook melintasi halaman depan kediaman keluarga Kim dan menekan bel di pintu depan. Menurut cerita Taehyung, kedua orang tuanya tengah menghadiri pesta perayaan pernikahan keduapuluh atasan ayahnya untuk beberapa hari, dan melihat tidak adanya kendaraan terparkir di garasi rumah Taehyung ia menyimpulkan bahwa Tuan dan Nyonya Kim belum kembali.

Pintu terbuka, dan menyembullah sosok yang tidak ingin Jungkook lihat saat ini.

"Oh! Jungkook?" Ryosuke mengerjap kaget, namun senyum lebar nampak di wajahnya.

Jungkook berani jamin, jika Ryosuke ini punya sedikit sifat kalem dan misterius, ia akan sangat populer di kampusnya. Tapi tentu saja itu soal lain.

"Aku mengantarkan titipan Jimin untuk Taehyung," timpal Jungkook mengabaikan salam si pemuda Jepang, mengangkat kantung plastik di tangannya.

Ryosuke menarik sudut bibirnya. "Taehyung sedang berganti pakaian. Dia akan mengajakku berkeliling Myeongdong."

Jungkook menyorongkan kantung plastik di tangannya ke depan dada Ryosuke tanpa menggubrisnya. "Katakan hai padanya."

Jungkook sudah berbalik ketika suara Taehyung menyeruak dari balik badan Ryosuke, "Jungkookie?"

Jungkook terhenti dari langkahnya, menoleh setelah bergulat dengan batinnya. "Hai," sapanya dengan senyum tipis khasnya saat ia sedang dalam mode resmi.

"Aku dan Ryocchan akan pergi berkeliling Myeongdong. Dia perlu membeli pakaian karena tidak membawa banyak pakaian dari Tokyo. Tapi aku sudah dua tahun tidak pergi ke sana. Aku tidak tahu apa saja yang berubah di sana." Taehyung menatapnya penuh harap. "Temani aku?" pintanya tanpa ampun.

Jungkook berharap hujan lebat disertai guntur dan angin ribut tiba-tiba datang sehingga membatalkan niat Taehyung (dan teman Jepangnya itu), namun sayangnya sekarang adalah musim panas dan semua hal itu tidak terjadi.

Dengan lemah ia menjawab, "Oke."

Jika ia mengirim pesan kakaotalk pada Jimin lagi, yang isinya adalah ia minta diselamatkan sekali lagi, akankah ia tertolong dari situasi ini?

Di balik kesadarannya ia tahu reaksi Jimin. Jimin akan menudingnya pengecut dan tidak punya nyali, kemudian menjambak rambutnya sendiri sembari berteriak frustasi bagaimana bisa Jeon Jungkook yang seperti ini sangat populer di kalangan para gadis di kampusnya sementara tak satupun melirik Jimin lebih dari teman tapi mesra belaka.

Itu pernah terjadi, tentu saja. Saat Jungkook terjebak antara dua orang gadis yang brtengkar hebat memperebutkannya karena mereka pikir Jungkook mengistimewakan mereka—padahal ia tidak merasa.

Jadi ia tak membuang waktu mengontak Jimin karena tahu tak akan memberinya solusi apa-apa.

Dan sekarang setelah ia berpikir jernih, mungkin saatnya ia membalas Ryosuke dan menunjukkan padanya siapa yang lebih layak mendampingi Taehyung (sebagai sahabat nomor satunya, tentu saja. Memangnya apa lagi?).

Boleh saja jika si Ryosuke itu bergantung pada Taehyung selama di Seoul ini (kapan sih dia pulang?). Tapi Taehyung akan bergantung pada Jungkook. Dan itu adalah pembalasan termanisnya untuk si pria Jepang itu.

.

.

.

.

.

 **~* TBC *~**

* * *

.

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **Dahyun**_ adalah Dahyun dari _**Twice**_. Aku nggak terlalu hapal idol group cewek, lihat Daehyun pun di Flower Crew, _variety show_ yang ada Jungkook-nya, dan kelihatannya anaknya manis dan baik. Jangan benci dia yah, peran dia sebagai pacarnya Jungkook ya demi keberlangsungan cerita. XD

 _ **Yamada Ryosuke**_ adalah salah satu member _**Hey! Say! Jump!**_ , _idol group_ Jepang populer. Yang nggak kebayang mukanya silakan _googling_ yah. Ryocchan kelihatan _baby face_ , tapi sebenernya lebih tua dua tahun dari Taehyung. :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Fandom :** BTS

 **Judul :** Been There

 **Author :** judalismic

 **Pairing :** Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung (KookV)

 **Rating :** T

 **NOTE :**

Chappie 2~ :'3

Happy reading!

.

.

* * *

 **Been There**

* * *

.

Terakhir kali menginjakkan kakinya ke Myeongdong, Jungkook ingat betul, adalah sekitar empat minggu lalu saat Dahyun mengajaknya berkeliling membeli hadiah ulang tahun untuk sahabatnya. Dan mereka berakhir membawa pulang dua kantung besar belanjaan berisi hadiah dan beberapa pakaian dan sepatu—yang Dahyun ngotot belikan untuk Jungkook.

Sebagian dari dirinya tidak senang diberi hadiah-hadiah seperti itu oleh perempuan. Tapi setelah gadis-gadisnya itu bersikeras dengan beralasan bahwa mereka bukan _sembarangan perempuan_ , melainkan _pacarnya_ sendiri, Jungkook biasanya menyerah dan menerima pemberian-pemberian mereka. Para gadis itu tahu Jungkook bukanlah tipe romantis yang senang menyirami mereka dengan hadiah, maka tak satu pun dari mereka yang menuntut Jungkook untuk balas memberikan sesuatu bagi mereka. Selain hadiah ulang tahun, Natal, dan White Day, tentunya.

Dan kini ketika Jeon Jungkook berdiri di depan etalase toko aksesoris, menatap sebuah peti etnik berwarna cokelat bata dengan corak cokelat gelap berukuran dua puluh kali lima belas cm, dengan dua buah kalung dari _stainless steel_ yang dipernis _silver sterling_ bertengger dengan elegan di atasnya, ia tak dapat mengalihkan pandangan sedikit pun dari sana.

Rantai kalungnya berbentuk bulatan-bulatan kecil _silver bud_ yang tidak terlalu istimewa, namun liontinnya. Demi Tuhan, kalung itu memiliki bandul liontin yang tak pernah Jungkook lihat di manapun seumur hidupnya.

Bandulnya, sama seperti rantainya, terbuat dari _stainless steel_ yang dipernis _silver sterling_. Bandulnya terdiri dari dua bagian, yakni seni bandul perak yang membentuk cakar seekor naga, lengkap dengan sisik kasar dan kuku tajamnya yang panjang, dan berikutnya adalah kristal bola yang mengkilat seperti sebuah kelereng besar, dengan hiasan berwarna putih di bagian dalam kristal itu, hingga menimbulkan kesan bahwa kristal itu adalah sebuah bola mata. Bola mata seekor naga.

Secara keseluruhan, bandul kalung itu menampakkan rupa cakar naga yang kasar dan buruk rupa, memegang bola mata sang naga dengan hati-hati di ujung kuku-kukunya yang tajam dan mengerikan.

Ada dua buah kalung di atas peti kayu itu. Yang satu memiliki bandul mata naga berwarna hitam pekat yang jernih menampakkan sorot mata naga yang gelap dan dingin. Sementara yang satunya lagi berwarna merah menyala, jernih menampakkan sorot mata naga yang penuh kemarahan. Keduanya dengan sukses menampilkan kesan mewah, elegan, etnik, unik, sekaligus provokatif.

Dan Jungkook jatuh cinta.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Kukira kau tersesat." Ryosuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya melihat Jungkook berjalan ke arahnya dan Taehyung yang tengah duduk di bawah payung pantai yang menaungi meja bundar dan kursi plastik yang mereka duduki saat ini.

Jungkook mengabaikannya, meletakkan bungkusan beludru berwarna biru gelap yang disimpul seutas tali ke atas meja.

"Untukmu," ujar Jungkook, menggeser bungkus beludru itu mendekat ke arah Taehyung setelah ia duduk di sebelah Taehyung.

Taehyung membulatkan matanya. Menatap bungkusan beludru dan Jungkook bergantian.

Jungkook memoleskan senyum samar di wajahnya. "Tidak mau?"

Lekas Taehyung menyela cepat, "Tentu saja tidak! Uh…. maksudku, Ya! Eh, tunggu, itu terdengar salah. Maksudku…. Aku mau!" Disambarnya bungkusan di atas meja itu cepat, seolah jika ia tak lekas melakukannya maka Jungkook akan mengambilnya kembali darinya.

Jungkook terkekeh. "Kau bahkan tidak tahu apa isinya."

"Apa pun yang Jungkookie berikan untukku, pasti akan kusimpan baik-baik dan kujaga dengan seluruh jiwa ragaku sampai hembusan napas terakhirku." Taehyung nyengir lebar, menampakkan barisan giginya yang putih dalam senyuman khasnya.

"Yakin? Bagaimana jika isinya bangkai tikus?" tawa Jungkook. "Mau kau simpan sampai kapan?"

Taehyung sontak menampakkan air muka terkejut, kemudian jijik, dan merengut. "Kau tidak akan melakukannya!" serunya seraya memukul lengan Jungkook. Tawa Jungkook terdengar makin kencang.

Seolah keberadaannya di sini tak cukup mengganggu (setidaknya begitulah menurut Jungkook), Yamada Ryosuke membuka suaranya, "Aku ingin lihat. Coba dibuka, Tae?" riangnya, tak acuh dengan tatapan tajam Jungkook padanya.

Taehyung mengangguk cepat, membuka simpul tali bungkus beludru di tangannya itu tanpa membuang banyak waktu.

Sebetulnya Jungkook agak keberatan jika si Ryosuke itu melihatnya sekarang. Tapi setelah dipikir lagi, mungkin ini bagus untuknya. Agar Yamada Ryosuke itu tahu bahwa kalung (yang akan selalu Taehyung kenakan mulai saat ini dan seterusnya itu, Jungkook yakin) itu adalah pemberiannya. Ryosuke itu harus terima kenyataan ini suka ataupun tidak, dan ia akan terus melihat kalung itu bertengger di leher Taehyung, akan selalu diingatkan bahwa ada Jeon Jungkook di balik seorang Kim Taehyung, dan ia akan murka jika terjadi sesuatu hal buruk pada Taehyung.

Taehyung terkesiap saat membuka kotak kayu berukir di tangannya, mengerjap takjub dengan apa yang dilihatnya di dalam sana, termangu di atas bantal beludru berwarna hitam pekat.

 _Kalung perak berbandul cakar naga yang memegang kristal merah menyala, bola mata sang naga._

Ryosuke bersiul melihat benda yang kini diangkat Taehyung dari tempatnya itu. Siapa pun yang ada di sana dapat melihat betapa Taehyung dibuat terkejut sekaligus terpesona dengan kalung perak di tangannya itu. Taehyung mengangkatnya dengan hati-hati, tak melepaskan pandangannya dari liontin unik yang seolah memiliki kemampuan magis untuk menarik perhatian siapa pun yang melihatnya.

"Kau suka?" Jungkook terdengar sedikit lebih ragu dari yang seharusnya. Tidak, tentu saja ia tidak grogi. Ia hanya… um… memastikan?

Taehyung menoleh cepat padanya, menatapnya dengan sorot mata cerah yang bersinar senang. "Aku _sangat_ menyukainya, Jungkook-ah!" Tanpa menunggu respon Jungkook, Taehyung memeluknya erat, menempelkan pipinya di sisi wajah Jungkook.

Tidak, Jungkook tidak berpikir betapa lembut pipi sahabatnya itu.

…..mungkin.

"Aku juga beli untuk kupakai," sahut Jungkook, mendorong pelan tubuh Taehyung agar melepaskan pelukan eratnya dari Jungkook.

Tentu saja ia terbiasa dengan pelukan spontan Taehyung yang sering didapatnya saat mereka masih duduk di bangku sekolahan dulu, tapi sekarang telah berbeda. Mereka berada di pusat perbelanjaan ramai di jantung kota Seoul, di ruang terbuka, dan semua orang bisa melihat mereka dan mungkin akan berpikir macam-macam.

"Boleh kulihat?" seru Taehyung antusias. Ia mengalungkan rantai kalung peraknya di lehernya, berpuas diri dengan bagaiman bandul yang sangat eksotis itu kini menggelantung cantik sempurna di dadanya. Taehyung sangat menyukainya.

Jungkook menarik sesuatu dari balik kerah _tshirt_ Stussy putihnya, yang rupanya adalah rantai perak yang sama dengan yang kini bertengger di leher Taehyung.

Taehyung terkesiap lagi ketika dilihatnya Jungkook menunjukkan liontin bandul miliknya.

Sama seperti miliknya, bandul yang menggelantung di dada Jungkook itu adalah sebuah cakar naga perak yang memegang kristal bola mata naga di ujung-ujung kuku yang tajam. Namun bedanya, kristal yang dimiliki Jungkook berwarna hitam jernih dan mengkilat dengan pupil putih yang membias di bagian dalamnya.

"Indah sekali.…." Taehyung menyentuh kristal hitam mengkilat itu dengan tatapan yang sama terpesonanya saat ia melihat bandul miliknya sendiri.

"Aku tahu. Aku juga sangat menyukainya," terang Jungkook. "Kupikir kau akan menyukainya, jadi kubeli dua-duanya. Tokonya hanya menjual benda-benda yang berbeda untuk setiap modelnya. Jadi kau tidak akan pernah melihat kalung yang sama di manapun."

Taehyung mengerjap senang. "Jadi cuma ada dua di dunia ini saja? Yang kupakai dan yang kaupakai?" Taehyung membulatkan bibirnya takjub.

"Yup." Jungkook tertawa geli melihat ekspresi wajah Taehyung.

"Yang satu lagi," suara Ryosuke kembali menyeruak tanpa dipersilakan. Jungkook memutar bola matanya secara imajinatif. "Teman kalian satu lagi. Siapa namanya? Park Jimin?"

Jungkook melirik padanya dengan sebelah alis terangkat naik. Sungguh, ia tidak punya keinginan sedikit pun untuk beramah tamah pada pemuda Jepang itu. Dan ia tak peduli andaikata ia disebut tak sopan sekalipun.

"Kau tidak membelikan satu untuk Park Jimin? Dia juga teman kalian, 'kan?" Ryosuke memasang tampang seolah berpikir keras.

Jungkook mengerjap.

"Oh. Benar…" Taehyung menatap Jungkook, menunggu jawabannya.

Jungkook menelan ludah.

"Ah. Tapi jika kaukatakan bahwa kalung itu hanya ada _dua_ di dunia, kurasa ia akan mengerti." Ryosuke tertawa. "Hanya ada _dua_ kalung di dunia, dan kalian ada _bertiga_. Tentu saja salah satu harus mengalah dan tidak mendapatkannya."

Entah si pemuda Jepang itu mengoloknya, atau memang menurutnya ini hal lucu, Jungkook tidak tahu. Yang Jungkook tahu, ia semakin dan semakin tidak suka pada orang Jepang itu.

Taehyung mengerutkan keningnya, menoleh cemas pada Jungkook. "Apa tidak apa-apa? Mungkin Jimin akan sedih karena kita memakai kalung yang sama, sementara dia tidak."

Jungkook mengedikkan bahu tak acuh. "Aku banyak melakukan hal yang kulakukan untuknya tapi tidak kulakukan untukmu. Impas."

Kerutan di kening Taehyung kian menjelas. "Seperti?"

Jungkook tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab, "Kuberikan cokelat-cokelat di lokerku untuknya saat hari Valentine karena pacar-pacarku sangat pencemburu sementara tak satu pun ia dapakan sendiri."

Taehyung mengerjap dan tertawa.

Jungkook tersenyum, merasa hangat dan senang saat melihat Taehyung tertawa lepas seperti itu karena dirinya. Ia sangat merindukan hal ini, duduk bersisian dengan Taehyung dan ia membuat Taehyung tertawa dengan apa pun yang diucapkannya—yang entah bagaimana Taehyung bilang sangat lucu, Jungkook tak pernah tahu.

"Kau punya pacar?" lagi-lagi Ryosuke tak menangkap sinyal bahwa _tidak_ , Jungkook tidak suka ia melibatkan diri dalam _quality time_ nya bersama Taehyung.

Jungkook kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pemuda Jepang itu setengah hati. "Tentu saja. Sangat cantik dan populer," akunya. Bahkan mungkin terdengar lebih bangga dari yang seharusnya, seolah mengatakan bahwa ia memiliki seorang kekasih akan membuatnya merasa lebih baik dan lebih hebat dari Yamada Ryosuke itu.

Ryosuke mengerjap cepat, kedua pupil matanya melebar.

"Ah, aku lupa bilang," sahut Taehyung menyela, menyentuh lengan Ryosuke dan menggoyangkannya. "Jungkook tidak suka berbicara soal pacarnya." Taehyung nyengir lebar, memberi isyarat agar Ryosuke berhenti bertanya soal hal pribadi Jungkook—yang ia tahu benar setelah kejadian tiga hari lalu di rumahnya, membuat Jungkook tidak senang.

Ryosuke menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan yang membuat Jungkook mengernyit. Sejurus kemudian, pemuda Jepang berambut cokelat pirang itu tersenyum lebar dan berkata, "Aku mengerti."

Entah apa yang dimengertinya, namun apa pun itu, Jungkook tidak bisa tidak merasa terusik dengan cara pemuda Jepang itu melirik padanya penuh arti.

Apa maksudnya?

Ryosuke menggeliat meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya, lagi-lagi mengabaikan tatapan tak senang Jungkook dan berkata pada Taehyung, "Perutku keroncongan. Kau tahu tempat makan yang enak di sekitar sini?"

Alih-alih menjawab, Taehyung gantian menoleh pada Jungkook dan bertanya, "Kau ingin makan di mana, Jungkook-ah?"

Jungkook menarik sudut bibirnya, karena oh biar saja si Ryosuke itu tak menganggapnya ada, toh di sini justru _Taehyung_ lah yang menomorsatukan keinginannya.

"Aku sedang ingin makan pasta," ujar Jungkook.

Taehyung mengangguk cepat. "Aku melihat restoran Italia di pertigaan sana. Ayo ke sana!" serunya penuh semangat dan bangkit dari kursinya.

Jungkook mengikuti dengan senyum di bibirnya, merasa puas karena Taehyung memilih tempat yang diinginkan Jungkook, tak peduli teman Jepangnya itu setuju ataupun tidak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Suasana di bagian dalam restoran Italia itu tampak lebih santai daripada citra yang berusaha ditampilkannya di luar bangunan.

Terdapat meja-meja kayu persegi panjang yang putih mengkilat dengan dua kursi berbusa panjang di sisi-sisi panjangnya. Ada sekat dengan pot-pot bunga imitasi di setiap jeda antar meja, memberikan kesan _private_ bagi setiap pengunjung yang menempati meja pilihan masing-masing.

Nuansa putih dan kelabu restoran itu memberikan kesan _gloomy_ , namun Jungkook tak begitu mempersoalkannya karean kini duduk bersamanya seolah matahari tengah bersinar terik dan bercerita riang dalam celotehannya. Jungkook sesekali menimpali, tersenyum dan terkekeh pelan saat sahabatnya itu masuk ke dalam tahapan cerita yang konyol dan menggelikan.

Sesekali nama Ryosuke dan nama-nama teman Jepangnya yang lain meluncur dari bibir Taehyung, bercerita mengenai kajadian-kejadian menyenangkan maupun mendebarkan nun jauh di Jepang sana, yang Jungkook tidak tahu.

Jungkook merapatkan bibirnya saat Taehyung mulai bercerita tentang teman-teman perempuannya yang menganggap bahwa mendandaninya di sela mata kuliah adalah hal yang lucu, hingga membuat dosen pengganti yang datang mengiranya sebagai perempuan sungguhan. Jungkook juga tak bereaksi saat Taehyung berkata bahwa semenjak saat itu teman-teman lelakinya seringkali menggodanya dan memanggilnya _noona_ , merujuk pada kebangsaannya sebagai orang Korea namun dianggap sebagai perempuan yang lebih tua dari mereka. Tentu saja Taehyung tidak lebih tua dari mereka, dan ia _bukan_ perempuan, namun hal itu dianggap lucu dan seru oleh pria-pria di kampusnya dan hingga saat ini mereka sering menggodanya demikian.

"Aku tahu ini sangat konyol, makanya aku tidak bilang padamu. Kau dan Jimin pasti akan menertawakanku," sungut Taehyung mengakhiri celotehannya.

Jungkook tersenyum samar. "Ada hal-hal yang tidak kukatakan juga padamu," katanya. "Jadi kita impas."

Taehyung tersenyum dengan air muka bersalah dan berkata, "Kurasa aku terlalu berlebihan saat kita di rumahku tiga hari lalu. Tidak seharusnya aku histeris karena kau tidak menceritakan semua hal yang terjadi padamu, karena pada kenyataannya aku pun punya hal-hal yang seperti itu."

Jungkook memutar garpu di tangannya, meliukkan lembaran-lembaran tipis _spaghetti_ dengan saus _carbonara_ di atas piringnya. "Tidak, aku juga terlalu berlebihan menanggapinya," ujar Jungkook.

Taehyung tersenyum lebar. "Aku senang kau tidak marah lagi. Aku sangat takut kau akan berhenti bicara padaku dan tidak akan datang menemuiku lagi."

Jungkook mengerjap.

Bukankah saat itu _Taehyung_ lah yang marah padanya?

Sebaliknya, justru Jungkook yang saat itu tidak tenang karena membuat Taehyung marah padanya.

Taehyung mengangkat dan merapatkan kedua jarinya, telunjuk dan jari tengahnya. "Mulai saat itu aku berjanji tidak akan bertanya-tanya lagi dan tidak akan merasa perlu tahu soal hal-hal pribadimu. Aku akan lebih tahu diri dan mendengar apa yang memang kauingin aku dengar saja. Aku tidak akan menuntut apa-apa lagi. Ini sumpahku," tegasnya.

Jungkook berdeham. Sungguhpun ia tak ingin membicarakan mengenai Dahyun, bukan berarti ia tidak senang Taehyung memiliki rasa ingin tahu terhadapnya.

Apa artinya sebuah persahabatan jika hanya terjadi satu arah saja?

Dan Jungkook tak dapat menimpali apa-apa. Tidak dengan bagaimana secara terus terang Taehyung mengatakan bahwa ia akan membatasi dirinya dari Jungkook.

Jauh di sudut kepalanya, Jungkook mulai berpikir bahwa kepulangan Taehyung ke Korea kali ini bukan membuat hubungannya dan Taehyung yang dulu kembali lagi, namun justru merenggang.

Boleh saja Taehyung kembali bersikap riang dan senang bermanja padanya seperti sedia kala, namun lebih daripada itu Taehyung tidak akan masuk lebih dalam ke dalam kehidupan pribadi Jungkook saat ini.

Jungkook meletakkan garpunya perlahan.

Ia baru saja akan membuka suaranya, ketika Taehyung meletakkan sendoknya cepat di atas mangkuk _lasagna_ yang tengah disantapnya. "Aku ke toilet sebentar," sahutnya dan beranjak dari meja mereka.

Jungkook mengatupkan kembali bibirnya, memandangi punggung Taehyung yang kian mengecil dari pandangannya.

Suara garpu yang beradu dengan permukaan piring _manicotti al forno_ membuat Jungkook teringat bahwa bukan hanya mereka berdua yang ada di meja itu. Ia menoleh pada orang ketiga di meja, yang kini tanpa basa-basi menatapnya lekat dari seberang meja.

Pemuda Jepang itu menatapnya lekat, sebelum kemudian tersenyum lebar seperti rubah, membuat kedua matanya kian menyipit. "Dia tidak pernah berhenti setelah mulai bercerita, ya."

Jungkook mengerutkan keningnya, kembali pada _spaghetti carbonara_ nya tanpa menimpali.

"Aku masih ingat saat pertama kali berkenalan dengannya dan kami menjadi teman sekamar di asrama," lanjut Ryosuke tak acuh pada sikap Jungkook. "Dia bercerita tentang Korea, Seoul, sekolahnya, teman-temannya, Jimin, dan _kau_."

Jungkook menyuap _spaghetti_ nya dan balas menatap Ryosuke, seoah menantangnya untuk terus melanjutkan apa pun yang ingin dikatakannya walau ia tahu Jungkook tidak tertarik untuk terlibat dalam percakapan apa pun dengannya.

"Tiga hari pertama, Tae bilang ia tidak bisa tidur sendirian karena ia merindukan Seoul. Katanya ia sering tidur denganmu dan Jimin jika ia sedang merasa gelisah, seperti bagaimana kalian menginap bersama di rumah salah satu dari kalian menjelang ujian penting." Ryosuke menusuk irisan _manicotti_ dengan senyum samar di bibirnya. "Jadi kukatakan kalau ia boleh naik ke tempat tidurku yang berada di atasnya."

Jungkook mengeratkan pegangannya pada garpu di tangannya.

"Malam pertama ia naik ke ranjangku, aku tidak merasakan keganjilan apa pun. Aku juga punya satu-dua teman yang kadang tidur denganku saat aku masih sekolah. Tidak ada yang aneh dengan tidur bersama temanmu ketika kau baru saja lulus sekolah dan menginjakkan kaki di perguruan tinggi." Ryosuke menyuap _manicotti_ nya santai.

Jungkook masih bergeming.

"Malam kedua ia melakukannya, aku mulai menyadari beberapa hal yang tak kusadari malam sebelumnya." Ryosuke mengerjap dan mengembangkan senyum. "Saat kulihat wajahnya, kuperhatikan lekukan wajahnya baik-baik, aku berpikir betapa ia memiliki wajah yang sangat menarik. Dan aku tahu ia akan banyak disukai oleh anak-anak perempuan karena wajahnya itu."

Jungkook tak merespon.

"Dan malam ketiga ia melakukannya, setelah sepanjang siang anak laki-laki di kelas kami mengoloknya dengan mengatakan ia seperti perempuan setelah para gadis dengan iseng meriasnya di sela jam kuliah, aku mulai berpikir sambil memperhatikan wajahnya dengan lebih seksama." Ryosuke memutar garpunya di udara. "Lalu aku berpikir, bahwa Taehyung memang benar-benar cantik."

Jungkook mengunyah irisan daging asapnya bersaus _carbonara_ nya tanpa menimpali.

"Dan percaya atau tidak, Taehyung semakin hari semakin _cantik_." Ryosuke terkekeh. "Bisa kaubayangkan betapa terkejutnya aku ketika suatu hari melihatnya saat sedang berganti pakaian di dalam kamar asrama. Taehyung tidak mengikuti klub olahraga apa pun, tidak ada yang pernah melihatnya melepaskan pakaiannya, dan asrama kami dilengkapi kamar mandi untuk setiap kamarnya, sehingga tak seorang pun pernah melihatnya mandi. Dengan kata lain, hanya akulah di seantero mahasiswa di kampus kami, yang pernah melihatnya bertelanjang dada."

Jungkook merasa perutnya tergelitik mual. Ia tidak suka mendengar arah pembicaraan ini menuju.

"Itu adalah salahku ketika di tengah obrolan _random_ ku dengan anak laki-laki lain di kampus, kukatakan bahwa aku pernah melihat Taehyung berganti pakaian dan ia memang memiliki pinggang yang kurus dan berlekuk seperti perempuan." Ryosuke menghela napas. "Dan semenjak saat itu, tak henti-hentinya mereka mendesakku untuk mengambil foto Taehyung saat sedang tidur, belajar, berbaring, duduk, berdiri, _apa pun_."

Jungkook berjengit.

"Dan aku mulai tersadar. Mereka semua telah _terobsesi_ pada Taehyung. Apa pun yang melatarbelakanginya, entah karena betulan tertarik atau terbawa suasana atau hanya ikut-ikutan, yang jelas, tahu-tahu saja pengagum Taehyung merebak tidak hanya di kalangan wanita saja tapi juga pria. Ditambah lagi dengan, kau tahu, kepribadian Taehyung yang sangat mudah akrab dengan siapa saja. Singkat kata, ia begitu mudah disukai oleh orang lain."

Ryosuke meraih jus apelnya yang berembun dingin dan melanjutkan, "Dengan Kim Taehyung, kau cuma punya dua pilihan. Kau ingin melindunginya, atau kau ingin memilikinya."

Tak sedetik pun Jungkook mengalihkan tatapannya pada lawan bicaranya itu.

"Kau dan Jimin berada di pihak yang pertama. Kalian sangat menyukai Taehyung, dan kalian merasa ingin melindunginya. Sebagai sahabatnya," ucap Ryosuke. "Dan pemuja Taehyung di kampus kami, perempuan ataupun laki-laki, mereka ada di pihak yang kedua. Mereka menginginkannya."

Jungkook memicingkan matanya, dengan hati-hati ia bertanya, "Dan kau?"

Ryosuke terdiam menatap Jungkook tanpa menjawab.

"Fiuhh. Kenapa bisa semua orang mengantri toilet di saat yang bersamaan." Suara Taehyung menyeruak memecah ketegangan di antara mereka berdua, membuat Jungkook menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang kini kembali menghempaskan dirinya duduk di sebelah Jungkook.

Taehyung menatap Jungkook dengan kepala yang dimiringkan sedikit. "Ada yang aneh di wajahku?"

Jungkook tersenyum kecil dan menjunjuk Ryosuke dengan dagunya. "Tidak ada. Hanya temanmu ini bercerita tentang hari pertamamu datang ke Tokyo."

Taehyung mengerutkan keningnya, melemparkan tatapan protes pada Ryosuke. "Hei, itu 'kan rahasia! Apa jadinya kalau Jungkookie berpikir aku masih kekanak-kanakkan dan tidak keren."

"Kau _keren_?" Ryosuke mengangkat sebelah aslinya dan tertawa.

Taehyung melempar lembaran tisyu di atas meja ke wajahnya, dan tawa Ryosuke menggema semakin kencang.

Tak sedikit pun Jungkook mengalihkan tatapannya dari Yamada Ryosuke di seberang mejanya.

Candaan dan ejekan yang dilempar Taehyung dan Ryosuke terhadap satu sama lain sedikit banyak mengingatkannya ketika ia melihat Taehyung dan Jimin. Namun ada sesuatu, sesuatu yang Jungkook tak yakin ada di sana sekaligus mengusiknya sejak awal ia melihat Ryosuke di ruang tamu keluarga Kim, yang membuat Jungkook berpikir bahwa apa pun yang dipikirkan Ryosuke tentang Taehyung tidaklah sama seperti yang dipikirkan Jimin tentang Taehyung.

Kenapa Yamada Ryosuke itu jauh-jauh datang kemari dari Jepang?

Dan ia tidak terlihat dalam misi berjalan-jalan dan melihat-lihat Korea.

Lamunan Jungkook buyar ketika terdengar pekikan tinggi seorang gadis memanggil namanya tak jauh darinya. Kontan Jungkook menoleh dengan kening berkerut.

Dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat Sana dan Nayeon, dua sahabat baik Dahyun, tengah menatapnya dua meter dari tempatnya duduk saat ini, dengan mata terbelalak dan mulut membulat.

"Dahyun bilang kau tidak bisa datang melihat audisinya sore ini karena ada mata kuliah tambahan!" Sana memekik.

"Tidak, Park Jimin yang mengatakannya," bantah Nayeon. "Jadi siapa yang bohong? Dahyun? Jimin?"

"Atau Jeon Jungkook?" Sana menyipitkan matanya penuh curiga pada Jungkook. Nayeon melakukan hal yang sama di sebelahnya.

Jungkook mungkin akan menganggap dua sahabat Dahyun itu kocak dengan tingkah aneh mereka itu, jika saja bukan ia yang berada di bawah tatapan penuh tudingan mereka.

Taehyung mengernyitkan keningnya, mengangkat dagunya memberi isyarat agar Jungkook menjelaskan.

Jungkook berdeham. "Kenapa kalian ada di sini? Tidak mendukung Dahyun?" Jungkook mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku dan Nayeon sedang berkeliling Myeongdong untuk membelikan hadiah kemenangan untuk Dahyun, " ujar Sana.

"Dan jika ternyata Dahyun kalah, hadiahnya akan jadi hadiah hiburan agar Dahyun tidak sedih dengan kekalahannya. Masih ada audisi lagi semester depan," tambah Nayeon.

Jungkook tahu cepat atau lambat kedua kawan karib Dahyun itu akan kembali memepertanyakan keberadaannya di tempat ini alih-alih di studio menyemangati Dahyun. Maka sebelum kedua sahabat Dahyun yang agak lamban itu kembali memojokkan posisinya, ia memutuskan untuk berkata pada rekan-rekan semejanya, "Aku tidak bisa berlama-lama. Maaf karena aku tidak mengatakannya dari awal."

Kerutan di kening Taehyung mengendur, bersama dengan samar menguapnya keceriaan di wajahnya.

Jungkook menelan ludah.

"Sudah kuduga," timpal Ryosuke. "Kau melirik-lirik terus arlojimu setelah Taehyung pamit ke toilet tadi. Rupanya kau ada janji lain, ya."

Jungkook berjengit pada pemuda Jepang itu. Ia sama sekali tidak _melirik-lirik_ jam tangannya. Tidak dengan bagaimana mereka terlibat percakapan serius tentang Taehyung.

"Aku dan Taehyung bisa pulang sendiri. Kau bisa pergi duluan," ujar Ryosuke lagi dengan riang. "Mungkin kau mau mencari hadiah untuk _Dahyun_ yang mereka sebut itu, yang kurasa adalah pacarmu?"

Jungkook menatap pemuda Jepang itu tanpa berkedip. Di satu sisi, ucapan bodohnya membuatnya selamat dari tudingan Sana dan Nayeon yang mencurigai ketidakjujurannya untuk menghadiri audisi Dahyun, namun di sisi lain ia mengatakannya seolah Jungkook berada di sini bersama Taehyung dan Ryosuke hanyalah suatu kebetulan karena niat awalnya memanglah untuk mencari hadiah bagi Dahyun.

Sana dan Nayeon memekik girang mendengar ucapan pemuda Jepang yang mereka tidak kenal itu. "Begitu, ya? Kyaa beruntung sekali Dahyun punya pacar yang sangat romantis dan pengertian sepertimu!"

Jungkook meraih gelas _lemon tea_ nya dan menenggaknya sampai habis, mengabaikan sedotan di dalamnya. Ia perlu berpikir cepat.

Ia tidak ingin Sana dan Nayeon mencurigainya, tapi ia juga tidak ingin Taehyung beranggapan bahwa ia tidak betul-betul bermaksud berjalan-jalan di Myeongdong ini dengannya.

Taehyung meringis, memamerkan barisan giginya pada Jungkook. "Kurasa memang sebaiknya aku bertanya dulu."

Jungkook menampakkan air muka penuh tanya.

Taehyung mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku pakaiannya dan menyodorkannya ke atas meja di hadapan Jungkook. Tiga lembar tiket pertunjukan musikal _Nanta Cookin' Show_ di Myeongdong Nanta Theatre dengan waktu yang menunjukkan pukul 7 malam ini sampai dengan selesai.

Jungkook membelalakkan matanya.

"Kubeli diam-diam di depan gedung teater saat kita melewatinya sebelum kemari, sebagai ucapan terima kasihku untuk kalung pemberianmu," terang Taehyung. "Tapi kurasa, akan lebih baik jika kuberikan yang dua ini," ucapnya seraya menyorongkan dua lembar tiket mendekat pada Jungkook, "untukmu dan _Dahyun_ mu. Sampaikan salamku untuknya, dan aku minta maaf karena mengambil waktumu darinya." Taehyung nyengir lebar.

Jeritan senang Sana dan Nayeon terdengar kemudian. Bergantian mereka memuji dan berterima kasih pada Taehyung karena pemuda tampan—yang mereka tak kenal—itu berbaik hati memberikan tiker pertunjukan gratis untuk sahabat mereka.

Jungkook menggeleng cepat, ia sudah hendak angkat bicara ketika Ryosuke menyela, "Kalau begitu, sebaiknya kita bergegas. Daripada langsung pulang, aku berpikir untuk menonton film di bioskop. Tadi kulihat ada beberapa yang seperti seru dan akan diputar sebentar lagi."

Taehyung menyesap jus stroberinya dan mengangguk. "Ide bagus."

Jungkook tak punya kesempatan menghentikan Taehyung dan Ryosuke yang kini berdiri dari meja mereka.

"Senang berjalan-jalan denganmu sesiangan ini." Ryosuke tersenyum lebar. "Terima kasih sudah mengantarku dan Taehyung. Tenang saja, aku akan memastikan kami berdua pulang dengan aman dan selamat malam ini. Aku akan menjaganya."

Taehyung mengernyit mendengar ucapan Ryosuke barusan itu. "Apa maksudmu? Jangan meperlakukanku seperti anak kecil!" protesnya sembari memukul lengan Ryosuke tak senang.

Dan tak satupun ucapan Sana maupun Nayeon yang masuk ke gendang telinga Jungkook saat dilihatnya Taehyung pergi meninggalkan restoran itu bersama Ryosuke.

 _Spaghetti_ lezat yang masing tersisa di atas piringnya tak lagi menggiurkannya. Nafsu makannya lenyap bersama menghilangnya sosok Taehyung dari pandangan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **~* TBC *~**

* * *

.

 _ **Author's Note: **_

Kalung yang dibeli Jungkook buat Taehyung itu betulan ada, dan bener-bener kelihatan mewah banget. Kristal agatenya cantik banget. *gelundungan*

Sayangnya nggak bisa upload gambar di ffn ini, jadi aku upload sebagai c _over picture_ buat _fic_ ini. Ayo silakan dicek. Bagus, kan? Cantik banget, kan? X3

.

.

 _ **Special Thanks to:**_ _(diurutkan berdasarkan urutan review)_

 **pxxjm0809, happysunflowers, Fayyumiko, Yoon9057, fangurlxx, purplesya, Namikaze Jasmine, Kyunie, taeri, AmaliaSalm, gidarashi, Icha744, chann17, idayati kookiev, maymayun5, funf, Clou3elf, memememy, Babydeer, LalaDeer, TaeTae-Track, 94shidae, Strawbaekberry, yeahmin, Hastin99, Pencinta Vkook, hotaru136, jenonggg, Yeoja821, Nya317, CuteTaetae, Najwa565, AdelitaJeon, luthfiyahsyrfh, VKookKookV, achtschrodinger, KrisYeolGalaxySHHRN, Guest, justcallmeBii, Tikha Semuel RyeoLhyun, Iis391.**

Mamacih yaa udah baca dan suka sama _**Been There**_ ini! Aku lagi seneng banget sama fic ini. :D  
See ya soon! ^ ^ *ketjup satu-satu*


End file.
